Several lines of evidence indicate that plasma fibronectin is an important factor in host defense against the multisystem organ failure often seen in critically ill burn, trauma, and postoperative patients, especially when their course is complicated by sepsis. To further test this hypothesis, a randomized clinical trial be will be performed in which critically ill patients with low plasma fibronectin concentrations will be treated with either cryoprecipitate (fibronectin rich) or cryoprecipitate poor plasma (fibronectin poor). Following therapy with one of the blood components, cardiopulmonary and renal status will be closely monitored. Serial measurements of coagulation parameters, fibronectin, fibrinogen, blasminogen, antithrombin III and Factors V and VIII activity will be made. The course of sepsis, if present, will also be followed. Information will be accrued in two broad areas: 1) The clinical significance of plasma fibronectin depletion and repletion in critically ill patients will be assessed. Attempts will be made to correlate low plasma fibronectin concentrations with specific disease processes and pathophysiologic states. The efficacy of cryoprecipitate and cryoprecipitate poor plasma will be compared with respect tp repletion of plasma fibronectin and improvement of cardiovascular, renal pulmonary, and septic status. 2) Data will be collected regarding the incidence pf s]ecofoc clothing factor abnormalities in critically ill patients and their correlation to plasma fibronectin abnormalities will be noted. Cryoprecipitate and cryoprecipitate poor plasma will be compared with respect to their ability to correct poor plasma will be compared with respect to their ability to correct clotting factpr abnormalities. We believe this study will enable us to identify specific groups of patients (if any) who might gain clinical benefit fromcryoprecipitate infusion and to assess the prognostic and diagnostic implications of low plasma fibronectin concentrations.